First Time
by 4daluvoffutanari
Summary: Yellow and Leaf share an intimate moment. FutaYellowLeaf


**First Time**

**Yeah, I dunno, I had too! It's one of my favorite pairings!**

I had never felt so embarrassed in my life. She was crouched above me, a hand on either side of my head. Her mouth was on my throat. "Leaf," I whispered timidly, "are you sure this is okay?" Her eyes melted into mine, they were warm and filled with affection. My worries drifted away slightly, I averted my eyes, and her tongue continued its journey along my neck. Everywhere her lips landed tingled with some kind of electricity after her mouth left it. She kissed my jaw, her fingers gripped my chin.

"I love you Yellow," She said softly as she started deep into my eyes with her aqua blues, my cheeks burned. I slid my arms around her neck.

"I love you too," I whispered shakily. Her lips curled with happiness. Her lips were so gentle and soft as they pressed against mine. _Warm_, I noticed, _and soft. _Her tongue pressed against my teeth, asking for permission. I opened my mouth slightly, and her hot tongue slipped inside. _She tastes so good._

I whimpered, and gripped her neck, pushing her lips harder onto mine. Her wet tongue slid gently along mine, I allowed mine to play along hers as well. For a while we just kissed. Then her fingers played along the top of my shorts, unbuttoned them. I gasped with wide eyes.

"Do you trust me," She whispered. I hesitated, and then nodded timidly. A smile played on her lips. "I'll make you feel good," She promised a soothing, yet still seductive tone. I looked away as she ran her hands down my belly. I blushed deeply, squeezing my eyes shut. My breath caught in my throat, her fingers played along my thighs. She leaned down and breathed hot air on my groin. I gasped with pleasure, feeling my body pulse. She chuckled deeply, pressing her palm onto my crotch. I let loose a throaty groan.

"Leaf," I whimpered. She giggled and began to rub up and down on the thick bulge beneath my shorts, through the rough cloth. It created a teasing yet delicious sensation. I nearly blew right then and there. I shuddered, my hips bucked. I looked down at her, crouched between my thighs, teasing my cock with her hand, staring up at me with eyes full of so much love and affection... "It feels…so wonderful," I said softly.

She smirked; her eyes said "You haven't seen anything yet." That was obvious. Her tongue snaked out; I blushed in confusion and arousal as she began to lap at the denim that covered my member. Seconds passed of that sexy, glistening pink tongue licking me through my shorts, and then the cloth was soggy and clung to my dick.

She giggled again, and gripped me in her hands once again. She began to pump, her fingers delicately wrapped around my long length. "How does that feel," She asked huskily, her eyes glinting. I groaned in response, my eyes sliding shut. The rough sensation of the scratchy material sliding up and down my cock was incredible, especially how it stuck to my member, practically scraping it. The soggy wet feeling was blissful. I couldn't take it anymore, it felt so fucking good! Her nails ran up my shaft, she squeezed me hard, and then nibbled my head through the denim. That sent me flying over the edge.

"I…I'm coming," I gasped out, Leaf scrambled to unzip my shorts and hastily pull them and my boxers down. She captured my cock in her mouth just as I erupted, spilling into her mouth. I blushed crimson, throwing my head back. The pleasure that was coursing through me increased tenfold as she sucked hard, "Leaf…" Her lips consumed my entire member, I was in her throat! She looked into my eyes with crimson cheeks, I finished coming, but was still hard as steel.

Without waiting even a second she began to bob her head up and down my pulsating shaft. This had to be a dream~ the girl of my dreams was sucking my dick! She was swallowing it with her throat! She teased the base with manicured fingernails, my fingers found their way into her hair, I pushed in deeper. She blushed as I did so, I threw my head back.

I gasped, my member throbbed, and then…I was coming again. She moaned as I slid free from her soft lips, blushing with pleasure and embarrassment, I watched her swallow the release I poured into her mouth; she used a finger to get some that got out onto her chin, and dipped it into her mouth, sucking her finger in the most seductive way.

Just like that, I was throbbing again! She crouched above me, and pushed her face into my neck. Her hot tongue slid along the shell of my ear, I blushed and wrapped my arms around her neck. "You're so cute." She grabbed my member with a single hand and began to jerk it off, "fucking adorable. I love the way your face turns red. Where do you want to go next?" She trailed that same finger she sucked down my chest, it paused right above her short skirt, and she grinned. My cheeks burned white-hot.

"I want it…in there," I whispered longingly.

"In where Yellow. My pussy? You want to fuck my pussy?" I nodded weakly, blushing. Her dark sapphire eyes sparked with desire, she pressed her crotch against mine over her panties. The cloth of her panties was soaking wet. "It'll be my first time to~ my first time with a cock in me. You wanna be my first?"

"I want to Leaf, please, don't tease me, don't make me wait" I reached up, ran my fingers against her cheek. She trembled.

"You're just so cute I can't take it, how can I resist such a cute face," She smiled deeply, and then began to slide her panties down her long legs. She tossed them to the side, and now her bare skin was on my member. She was soft and warm, wet, dripping down my length. She kissed me deeply, held me close, our tongues played.

When she pulled away she was blushing. I could tell that despite how seductive she had just been, she was just as nervous as I was. She pushed herself down and I inched in. She closed her eyes shut tight. "Y…Yellow…I…I love you," She gripped my shoulders, and then sheathed me fully inside her. Her breasts pressed into my face as she arched, "Fuck it hurts," She whimpered. I blushed. I didn't want to hurt her. I kissed her on the mouth; tears were streaming down her face.

"We'll go slowly," I whispered. She nodded, shaking as she began to move. A breathy moan tumbled from my mouth at the sensation of that, she was so tight, she clenched around me. She held the bottom of her shirt and peeled it off, throwing it down onto the bed. She gripped her breasts with her hands, clenched her teeth, she pressed her chest into my face again. I blushed, and ran my tongue along her soft flesh. She moaned softly, moving slowly up and down. I pushed my hips up to meet her, she gasped, eyes wide. "Leaf," I panted, suckling one of the pink buds on her breasts lightly, I chewed softly, and she arched with pleasure.

"Uh, Yellow! Please, move inside me as I move!" She increased her pace, practically bouncing in my lap, her skirt bunched up around her waist; she bit her bottom lip with her white teeth. I held her thin waist in my hand and began to slam into her tight womanhood. She was sopping wet, and every time our hips moved there was a delicious wet noise, I whimpered. "I'm gonna come Leaf!" She bowed her head, and sealed my lips with hers, she somehow moved faster.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, slammed her down on me. She buried her face in my neck, screaming as she tightened around me and climaxed. She somehow grew wetter, much slicker, and that was the end. I cried out with release and poured into her pussy, which was clenching and pulsating around my member. She licked my tongue, panting, and then slumped against me. I moved to pull away, but she kissed me, which stopped me.

"Y…yeah," I whispered in embarrassment.

"Our first time was incredible, don't you agree," She cooed, cuddling into me. Just like that seductive Leaf was back, she licked my lips. I nodded immediately, she laughed, "Well, let's make our second time even better!"


End file.
